The Daring Gryffindor and the Brave Ravenclaw
by treesinthestarlight
Summary: James Sirius Potter had his eyes on one girl in particular, the spunky Ravenclaw Serena Akiro, his best friend since first year. What happens when rumors start going around and people start thinking of Serena worse than what they originally thought, and what would happen if a murder accusation was placed atop her head? JSP/OC. Slightly AU-ish.


a/n: Omg this started out as a short narrative story for Journalism but it has evolved into something else. I started on this last week and finished on Sunday, but now my friends are PESTERING me, saying that they want me to continue and actually finish it! What the balls. What has this become.

So I will post it, just so you guys can read it, and tell me what you think!

Set in 2nd generation Harry Potter, Teddy (yes, it's Teddy, not Ted. Teddy is better, for me) and Victoire are just two years above James (I know, it's weird, but I wanted my OC to be friends with James' friends, at least). James, Scorpius and Fred are fifth year, all other OCs will be introduced in the next chapter, which might be pretty long.

So get ready and buckle up, it's going to escalate pretty quickly, which I know is not good writing. I just want to show how fast and how deluded gossip can get at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter is not mine, sadly. It belongs to the magical JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: Whispers and Disagreements

It was the day before Christmas break ended, and Serena Akiro was eagerly reading a book in a compartment on the Hogwarts train. She had the most delightful break: She received a book about Quidditch from her mother, who was a witch, and a new cobalt blue and silver scarf embroidered with the Ravenclaw emblem on one end from her Squib grandmother. Her father gave her new robes and books, of course, but since he was able to access Diagon Alley, he bought her a toy Snitch for her training. They were fighting against Slytherin in the next match after break. She was ecstatic at this and hugged her father warmly, catching him by surprise, but nevertheless he hugged her back as well.

She had just read a few pages when she heard knocks on the compartment door. Serena looked up excitedly, hoping to see them, especially _him_, but it was just the lady who pushed the snacks cart. Serena sighed. She hadn't seen them for a long time, and she missed his and Fred's antics deeply. She always told them not to get into trouble, but Fred coolly explained that their parents were practically asking for it: they named James "James Sirius" after James' father's father and godfather, who were practical jokers back in their Hogwarts days. Fred was named Fred because of his deceased Uncle Fred, his father's twin brother who died in the Battle of Hogwarts approximately twenty-three years ago. Fred and George Weasley were famous for their antics and pranks around Hogwarts when they were there, and their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, is still going strong.

Serena continued reading, disappointed at their inability to show. She was their best friend, and she couldn't believe they wouldn't show their faces. She was about to continue reading her book but knocks erupted from the door again. She ignored it, uninterested, until a voice said, " 'Rena, you can't leave us here all day!" Her eyes widened at this and she immediately flicked her eyes up to look at the door. She saw James' and Fred's faces fighting for space on the glass. She smiled and quickly opened the door, tackling Fred and toppling their bags in the process. "I missed you both so much! What took you so long?" she asked happily.

Fred blinked, taken aback by the sudden hug but hugged her back. "You should never pick a compartment on the far side of the train!" Fred mock-scolded her seriously. Serena laughed and let go of Fred. She turned to hug James but hesitated, instead holding her hand out to him. "Er, nice to see you again, James," she said, her voice clipped. He gave her a lopsided smile and shook her hand. Fred groaned in frustration. "Can't you guys just hug? You've been friends for _ages_!"

James rolled his eyes but held out his arms anyway. Serena almost jumped into his arms a bit too quickly, hugging him a bit longer than Fred. "Um, James?" Serena asked awkwardly, "could you let go of me no please? We're making a scene." Sure enough, all the other students looked out their compartments to see what the ruckus was about. James let go, but not quick enough that Scorpius Malfoy couldn't catch them. "Hello, Potter," he drawled arrogantly. "Couldn't let go of your girlfriend, eh? For that, I guess I have to take points off—" He wasn't able to finish his sentence due to the appearance of Teddy Lupin, Gryffindor's Head Boy, and Victoire Weasley, Gryffindor's Head Girl. Serena inwardly sighed with relief at this and beckoned James and Fred to get inside the compartment. She whispered a "thank you" in Victoire's ear, which earned her a squeeze on the hand. As the compartment door closed and with James' and Fred's luggage on the racks above the seats, they watched Teddy say words that made Malfoy pink in the face.

They sniggered at this, but regained their composure as Teddy opened the door. "Are you guys okay? What did Scorpius say to you this time?" he asked angrily. James lashed out, but it wasn't convincing. "He—he said—that little git—" he stuttered. Fred shushed him and nodded at Serena to explain. "He—he said to James that he's been hugging his 'girlfriend' for too long—he meant me, of course, that little ferret—and he threatened to take points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Serena said, the anger in her voice shocking all of them. Teddy's mouth twitched at the mention of Scorpius calling Serena James' girlfriend, but he didn't say anything until a few seconds after Serena finished her story. "Well," he said finally, "I guess Malfoy won't be bothering you three any longer. I told him I'd tell—" He stopped abruptly and turned red. Fred raised his eyebrows. "You'd tell _what_, Teddy Remus Lupin?" he said mischievously. Teddy's hair turned from a turquoise color to a deep violet. "Er—um, never mind. So James, how was your break?"

* * *

"_Petrificus Totalus_,"James said, and the Fat Lady, drunk as always, swung open. Serene smiled sadly."Well, see you tomorrow morning," she said heavily. James smirked. "You can't sit at the Gryffindor table, 'Rena! Tut tut," he said jokingly. Fred snickered at this. Serena rolled her eyes mockingly. "We'll be eating breakfast quickly, you idiot!" she half-whispered. "Then we'll meet outside and walk together for Charms—except Fred, you've got Defense Against the Dark Arts after breakfast." Fred grunted, while Teddy and a bunch of other Gryffindors looked at them tiredly. Teddy cleared his throat. "Er, guys, you're sort of holding up the line." Serena's ears turned pink and muttered a quick "Bye" before leaving for Ravenclaw tower, her black-brown hair swishing in her ponytail.

When he was sure she was out of earshot, James pulled Teddy aside. Fred leaned forward to catch some words. James looked angrily at Teddy, completely mollified.

"What the _hell _was that! I was actually having a proper and mistake-free conversation with her once, Teddy you ginormous prat!" He hit Teddy with his book while Teddy blocked it. "Come off it, James! Just tell her how you feel, little Potter," he stated amusingly. Fred laughed while he hooked his arm through James' and dragged him through the portrait hole, preventing a fight from happening.

* * *

The blue-tinged door swung open. The other Ravenclaws were chattering madly. A third-year looked up, whispered something in his friends' ears, and soon it was completely silent. Serena sighed. "I'll just be going," she mumbled. She quietly but purposefully made her way to the girls' dormitories, while whispers and mutters made its way to her ears. She usually ignored them. They thought that she was an attention seeker, a rumor that started her first year off with a bang, being friends with the son of the Boy Who Lived and one of Ron Weasley's nephews. She never really cared enough.

It was James who approached her in the first place, one fine double Potions afternoon.

* * *

_"You're Siren, right?"_

_Serena looked up from her Cure for Boils, staring into vivid green eyes. "It's _Serena_, actually. And who might you be?"_

_The boy with the messy black hair and green eyes reminded her faintly of something her mother mentioned. _"Messy black hair, that one. Green eyes like his mother's! Imagine, the spitting image of James Potter with Lily's eyes! Has a son, now. Harry Potter's lookalike!"

_"You're James Sirius Potter, aren't you? The one who set off Dungbombs that one time in Transfiguration?" she said accusingly, turning her attention back to the potion she was brewing. She added the porcupine quills and stirred, turning the shade of murky green described in the book. The boy smiled cutely and bowed. "I am, Miss. . .?" "Akiro, Serena Akiro. And if you may, please let me concentrate on my potion." James sat on the stool beside her. "Seeing as this seat is not taken, and I'm assuming you don't have many friends—"_

_"I _do _have friends, for your information!"_

_"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just implying you don't seem to have many."_

_Serena narrowed her eyes at him. He was smart. "Point taken. So? You need another Ravenclaw to do your work for you?"_

_James winked at her. "I only let beautiful Ravenclaws do my work—" at this she groaned. "—but seeing as you have little friends, would you like to stroll with me, my cousin Fred, and my friend Teddy?" Serena rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. This one was persuasive. She was very pretty, and a lot of boys tried to make an impression on her, but so far it was James who had intrigued her. _

_"Why not, Mr. Potter?"_

* * *

Serena's first friend and current bed mate, Leanne, always understood, being friends with James' younger brother, Albus. She was about to be proven wrong.

When she opened her dormitory door, she was practically ambushed by Leanne and her friend, Vera. "Is it true?" Leanne hissed at Serena viciously, "that you're dating James?" Serena's mouth hung open. She grabbed her wand in a daze and cried, "_Protego_!" A translucent shield appeared and pushed Leanne and Vera away. She _believed _that trashy gossip?

"Of course not, Leanne! I would've told you, wouldn't I?" Serena said, disbelief plastered on her face. Leanna stood and brushed herself down, ashamed. "I—I thought it was. I saw James hugging you, how quick you were to hug him, I heard Malfoy—"

"Malfoy?!" Serena screeched loudly. Other girls started peeking behind the door. "You heard _Malfoy_, and you actually believed that little good-for-nothing scum!" Leanne backtracked. "I thought there was something going on—" "_Exactly_!" You thought! You didn't know!" Serena yelled. She moaned angrily, removed the shield, and walked over to her bed. She opened her trunk, grabbed a loose shirt, and climbed into bed. She drew the strings for the curtain around the perimeter of the bed, and they closed. Leanne saw a Hogwarts uniform thrown out, and she knew that Serena was stressed: she only ever wore a shirt to bed if she was stressed. And that was all Leanne ever saw of Serena until the next morning.

* * *

"People actually think that?" James' voice echoed across the room. Fred and Louis Weasley glanced at each other worriedly. Jylet Finnigan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she is friends with you, the son of Harry Potter, Fred, the son of the Weasley twins, and Teddy, son of Remus Lupin. They all played an important part, don't you think?" Jylet explained.

James' shoulders drooped. He got Serena in trouble for something he did: He still remembered first year.

"I should go apologize," he said finally. Drevis Longbottom stopped him. "Whoa, wait. To get into the Ravenclaw common room you have to answer a complicated question. James, I deeply apologize, but you're not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer," he said regretfully. James stormed to his bed and lay down. He closed his eyes. He did harbor feelings for Serena since first year, when he saw her walking to Potions. He was secretly relieved to find out she agreed to be friends with him, Fred and Teddy. He. . ._liked _Serena Akiro.

Fred doesn't know. Neither does Teddy. But his father does. He still remembers the conversation they had during Christmas break. . .

* * *

_"Dad, how do you tell a girl you like her? Especially one you've been friends with since first year?" he asked vaguely. Harry looked at him curiously. "Whatsoever for, Jamie?" he asked in return. Ginny started tilting her head to James subtly. James noticed though.  
_

_"Dad, let's go somewhere else private," he said desperately. Harry chuckled quietly as he saw Ginny's ears redden._

_They entered Sirius' old room, still plastered with the Gryffindor banners and Marauder pictures. James sat on the mold-covered bed. Harry decided to stand. "Why did you start asking questions about girls, Jamie? Do you have a girlfriend?" Harry said straightforwardly, smiling as his eldest son's face turned pink. "What? No, Dad! I would've told you and Mum by now," James said, trying to dignify himself. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Then why? Why are the girl questions so sudden?"_

_James sighed frustratingly. Serena drove him _crazy_: He even had dreams about her. Her long, shiny blackish brown hair flowing past her hips or in a ponytail, flaring behind her, her hazelnut brown eyes, her perfect smile, the sparkles in her eyes. . .James wasn't lying when he told her she was beautiful in first year. He knew a lot of boys wanted her, but she turned them down. "I want to get to know him first. Like if he was my friend for some time," she said during fourth year. She looked at James and blushed. "Um, sorry. I have to go. Bye, James."_

_Harry whistled. "Must be some girl if James Sirius Potter told her she was beautiful before they even knew each other's names," Harry said gently. James was jolted out of his reverie. He said that out loud? "Yeah. She's funny, and beautiful—" "I guess we've established that." "—and she has this way of breathing while sleeping: she breathes through her nose then exhales in little puffs; she's fallen asleep in my lap once, stating the twelve uses of dragon's blood. And her smarts and talents and Quidditch skills: she's the one, Dad! I just have trouble expressing myself."  
_

_Harry patted James on the back. "Don't worry. I had a complicated love life too. I only got jealous of your mother dating someone in sixth year. She was my friend for almost five years then," he said. James smiled, hugging his father. "Thanks, Dad." "Now take a bath. That bed is moldy and dirty. Your cousins are arriving soon."_

* * *

James found himself in his bed, and all the other were asleep. He must've napped while thinking of Serena.

He glanced at his wristwatch. 2:27am, it read. He sighed and removed his pants, replacing them with boxer shorts, as well as his neck tie. He laid back in bed, his eyes refusing to close.

* * *

Serena ate breakfast alone; all the other except Leanne, Vera and a few Ravenclaws knew the truth, but even those people who overheard her yesterday didn't believe her. This enhanced her universal hate by the Ravenclaws, and even a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs believed it.

But why would it even matter? She had a boyfriend. Why would that bother others?

The dots connected. It wasn't because of her, it was because of James.

James had a lot of admirers, that was true. He was handsome without even trying. Running his fingers through his hair, which she'd had the pleasure of playing with, was an unusual habit. It stated in first year, after he and Serena became friends. Serena blushed without noticing. Does James Potter, _the _James Potter, actually have a crush on plain old Serena Akiro?

She shook her head; it wasn't possible. They were just friends.

Serena sneaked a glance to the Gryffindor table. James was surrounded by Fred, Teddy, Drevis and Jylet as usual, but what was unusual was the lack of a smile on his face, the dark shadows under his eyes, and the fact that the five of them were eating in silence. James lifted his head and looked at her. He managed a little smile.

Serena felt as if a hand clenched her heart: she couldn't bear it.

Does Fred know? Does Teddy know? She couldn't have any more people knowing and spreading rumors as much as it is. She put her fork down, grabbed her bag and walked out of the Great Hall. She thought she saw a flash of red and black hair move from the Gryffindor table.

* * *

James saw Serena stand and walk out, so he motioned to Fred to stand and follow her. The table remained silent, even when their plates and utensils clattered noisily. All they wanted now was to cheer up their friend. They rushed outside and saw black hair disappear around a corner, near the hourglasses.

They ran towards it, and they immediately knew they went to access her favorite secret room: a room big enough to be a bedroom.

They stood in front of it, not sure of what to do. Fred cleared his throat. "I—I think that you should comfort her mate," Fred suggested. James gulped and turned to him, nervousness etched in his face. "Fred, please—" "I'm going to DADA, now," Fred replied defiantly. "McGonagall would steam if I wasn't there for the fifth time in a row." He scampered off and headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. James took a deep breath, stepped into the room, and almost tripped.

* * *

Serena wiped her nose. "_Scourgify_," she said, directing her wand to her hand. The mucus disappeared. She put her head in her hands as tears rolled down her face. She heard a noise: "_Oof._"

James tumbled out from outside, bumping into Serena's packed schoolbag. Her books and things scattered. She leapt up instinctively to pick up her things, and James silently helped her. Their fingers touched more than once, and a jolt flew inside Serena's body every time they did. When it was all kept, Serena sniffed and slung her bag on her shoulder. She wiped her bloodshot eyes. James looked at her. "Merlin, have you been crying, 'Rena?" he said, concern evident in her voice. She looked at him mournfully, and walked out the passageway.

James followed her, hot on her trail.

She walked quickly, not wanting to be late for Charms. " 'Rena! Serena, wait!" James called out. Serena abruptly stopped to face him. James stopped, his mouth frozen. "James Sirius Weasley POtter, you will be the death of me! You are the reason the Ravenclaws are thinking the worst of me!" she yelled. "Worst? Serena, I—" Serena pulled on her hair. "Merlin's bollocks, James, they think I'm an attention seeking Mudblood just by being friends with you and Fred and Teddy and Victoire and Jylet and Drevis and—and Albus, and Lily. . ." she faltered, her eyes watering. "Just leave me alone," she muttered. At this, she walked past the hourglasses that represented the House points. James' face was unreadable.

"Have a row with your girlfriend, Potter?" A voice bounced off the walls and rebounded in Serena's ears. She flinched. Her brain shut down as she realized Scorpius was there the whole time.

Serena had had enough. She was about to turn and hex Malfoy and give him a piece of her mind, but James already beat her to it.

"Sod off, you pompous brat, it's none of you Slytherin business," James threatened. Scorpius threw him an ugly sneer. "And then what, Potter? You'll hex me using your dirty wand? You know I can take points from Gryffindor," he said triumphantly, "and Ravenclaw. I am a prefect." He said this looking at Serena.

Serena stepped forward. "You can't, Malfoy. Teddy told you something, didn't he?" she muttered feebly; a weak attempt to stop them from dueling each other. James raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, what did Teddy say to you, you indecent bloke—"

At this moment, Lysander Scamander came hurrying towards them, his stringy almost-white hair flapping. He was out of breath. "James, Serena, Flitwick's looking for you," he panted, conjuring a glass of water. James looked at Serena, whose eyes seemed to turn back to normal; her nose was still red. A mask of worry covered her face. Lysander Vanished the glass and started running to the classroom. Serena grabbed hold of James' wrist and sprinted towards Charms. They opened the door noisily, and unfortunately it closed with a bang. Serena leaned against the door, panting heavily. James had his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

All the fifth-year Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and a few Slytherins in the class looked at them, scandalized, disturbed from their work. "Thank you, Mr. Scamander, you may take your seat." Lysander nodded thankfully and sat down. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Akiro," he said calmly, although glaring at them, "if you would be so kind as to attend a detention on Friday, 5:00 onwards, practicing the Disarming Charm and the Summoning Charm."

Serena and James had no choice.

As they walked to their respective seats, Serena heard a few whispers: "Hmph. They were probably snogging in an empty classroom. Of course, being the Mudblood she is she would've dumped him already if Lysander hadn't found them."

Serena spent the rest of the lesson with dried tears on her face.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday flew by like a soaring eagle, but ever since Tuesday morning James and Serena were on conditional speaking terms, such as "Pick that up, please" and "Thank you." Now they just talked about schoolwork, homework and other unimportant things. The rumors had spread and there was a very diluted drop of truth, but the Potters, the remaining Weasleys, Teddy, Jylet and Drevis don't believe a word. They already knew the truth.

It was worse for Fred: He felt unusually awkward when walking with them, and usually James and Serena were beside each other but now Fred was sandwiched in between; he felt like a barrier.

As they walked to Transfiguration, James and Serena talked so strangely that you'd never think they were best friends since first year. Fred, exasperated and tired of this, spoke up. "You guys have been talking about Grindylows, Doxies and Acromantula ever since we left Defense Against the Dark Arts. Could you walk about something else?" James glanced at him. "Well, it's not wrong to talk about our lessons, is it?" he said shortly. Fred scrunched his eyebrows. "No, but you guys usually talk about Quidditch or spells to use against Malfoy or Zabini or—" he stopped. Realization flooded his face. Serena swallowed nervously. James ran a hand through his already messy hair. "You—_both _of you—haven't been talking since Tuesday morning, haven't you?" Serena looked around. "James, did something happen between you and Serena when I left both of you to talk things out?" Fred said sternly.

James rubbed his neck. "Er, well—"

"Can we just—"

James and Serena were interrupted by two Slytherins who weren't _completely _horrible. They were slightly bashed when they approached James, Fred, and Serena. Josh Lenoir was a sixth-year Slytherin who excelled in Potions, and Victoria Hummington was in their year who was particularly good at Gobstones.

"Is it true, then?" Josh asked excitedly. "That you and Serena are living together in Godric's Hollow? And that you're getting married?"

"We just heard a couple of Hufflepuffs talking about it—said they heard from Lexi Connes, fourth year," Victoria explained, a hint of doubt in her voice. James snorted. "I never liked Lexi. Always so persistent in asking me out," he mumbled. Serena rolled her eyes.

Serena was deflating by the second. If rumors like this spread around Hogwarts, then why should she bother? Just let them do what they do and eavesdrop.

_It's because you want to redeem yourself, _a voice inside Serena's head said. _They think that you are a boy magnet, someone who has a boyfriend every week: You want to prove them wrong, don't you?_

"Josh, that is a load of tosh! Beetle dung! Besides, James has never even asked me out! Get _married_? Wonder who started that," Serena hissed. Josh and Victoria looked taken aback.

"Oh, okay," Josh said disappointedly. "Thanks anyway." They scurried away; the bystanders who heard the conversation here whispering madly.

James rubbed his neck again. "I—I'm sorry, 'Rena. It was my fault, I held out my arms—" James was stopped by Serena who pulled him into a warm and tight hug. James blushed.

"Don't say it like that! Let's just say sorry and stop talking as if we were robots, okay?" Serena said, burying her face in James' neck. James' ears reddened. "Okay, 'Rena."

Fred smiled. "Well, we're not going to stay here all day people! Move it! McGonagall will flip if we're not there on time."

* * *

That Friday night, Serena was practically skipping to the Great Hall. She stole a quick look at the hourglasses and saw that Gryffindor was leading; Slytherin was last. Her heart swelled at the mention on Slytherin being in last place, but it was mostly because she and James were friends again. _But just friends_. . .she thought, her heart deflated a bit. It didn't matter. She had just entered the Great Hall when Alice Winchester from Ravenclaw was pushing her back. Serena tripped. "What was that?" she demanded angrily. Alice grabbed her wrist. "You were supposed to have detention an hour ago, don't you remember? Flitwick was steaming!" Serena fought out of her grip. Alice nodded as Serena ran as fast she could, and when she reached the Charms classroom, the door swung open, and an invisible force pushed her inside. She fell, but before she did she heard a voice call out "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" She levitated for a bit, was turned right side up, and was let go of. She regained her balance, but not before looking at James._  
_

"Thank Merlin, you're here!" he moaned. "I've been stuck in here for ages—"

"You've just been in here an hour, James."

"I need your help, 'Rena!"

Serena remembered something. She looked around, hoping to see him. "Where's Flitwick?" she asked, setting her bag down on a table. "He left once I got here," he said, dismissing the question with a wave of his wand. "Can't get out unless you've mastered Summoning and Disarming."

Serena sat on a table, removing her shoes and massaging her feet. "Well, you've got a lot of work to do. I've already mastered Summoning," she said, rummaging through her bag for an extra pair of slippers. She groaned. "_Accio slippers_!" she said. Black slippers flew out, and landed on the floor. "Ah, there we are!" Serena said, removing her socks and putting on the slippers.

James rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Ms. Perfect."

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter." Silence. "Um, I haven't mastered Disarming though."

James turned to her, her jumper was off and her necktie was limp on the table. Her hair was in a bun. He smirked.

"I guess we have to teach each other, then."

* * *

Do you guys like it? (BTW, whenever Drevis talks, imagine him sounding like James McAvoy in X-Men: First Class. I'm weird.)

R&R please!

-Jenn xx


End file.
